The Past Can Haunt You
by Emalee 23
Summary: Eli and Clare have been together for almost a year now. They are madly in love. When someone from Eli's past comes back what is clare going to do? (Out Of Character)(I suck at summerys)
1. Chapter 1

(Everyone is out of character and there are a few things that i'm changing. Eli and clare have been together for almost a year now and have had sex. Everyone is a bit older and some people are older.)

Disclaimer: There are sexual situations and swearing if you don't want to continue the story stop here. I also don't own degrassi!

Chapter 1

Nobody's P.o.V

Clare and Eli have been together for almost a year and they are happy as they can ever be, or that's what they thought till now.

Clare P.o.V

I woke up from the nightmare I kept having for weeks now. It was the same one that kept playing in my dreams. Eli cheating on me. I try not to think about it but its always on the back of my thoughts. I look at the clock. It's now 6:30am. I get out of bed and I get dressed.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top. I also throw on a pair of my converses and head down to the kitchen. I make a bowl of cereal and sit at the table and eat. I start to think.

Eli and I don't have sex a lot anymore. As much as I want to I don't see the point. Ever since I have been diagnosed with depression I have been put on Prozac. It does help with my depression but it makes it to where I can't have an orgasm. I also don't feel our relationship should be based off sex.

I look at the clock again. It's now 7:30am. I grab my car keys and my bag. I get in my car and drive to school.

I park next to Elis car. I get out and I see him talking to a girl who looks like she came from a funeral. She has black short hair and is wearing a black revealing spaghetti strap shirt and black jeans with black boots. I walk up to him.

"Hey babe! Who's your friend?" I ask

"This is Jade. We used to go to school together at my old school. She came by for a visit this morning." he says while looking at me.

"Yeah. It was my moms idea since we used to be so close with their family. She figured it would be nice to see some old friends." she say with a smile looking at Eli. I can see that shes blushing.

"Well that was nice! How long are you staying?" I ask

"Well my mom wanted to stay for a few days but I convinced her to stay for two weeks! Can you believe it?" she says.

The warning bell rings.

"I'm sorry but we have to go or we are going to be late." I say as I grab Elis hand and we walked towards the school.

"Text me Eli!" she yells and walks the other way.

"Will do!" he yells back.

As soon as we go in the school we kiss quick and go our separate ways.

12:00

We break for lunch. I meet Eli outside at our picnic table outside. I go up to him and sit with him. I see him on his phone texting. I roll my eyes.

"How was school so far?" I ask while taking a bite into my sandwich.

"It was fine so far. How about you?" he asks.

"Fine. Are we still hanging out after school like we agreed to?"

"About that… Is it ok if we do it tomorrow? I want to hang out with jade since we haven't seen each other in years." he says

"Yeah I guess. I have props I have to work on for the play to finish by Thursday." I say. We're doing the Peter pan this year for our play.

"Ok. Have fun later. I'll call you tonight before bed." he says

Just then the bell rings signaling us to go to our next class. I kiss eli goodbye and head to class.

This is going to be a long two weeks...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clare P.o.V

after the bell signals us to go home I go to my locker and put my stuff in it. I go to the parking lot to meet up with Eli quickly. When I get outside I see him with Jade. I walk up to them.

"Hey Clare!" he says and pulls me into a hug.

"What's up?" I ask as I peel his arms off.

"We are just about to drive over to The Dot and grab some coffee. I wanted to show her the best coffee in town." he says with a smile

"Yeah. Im addicted to coffee." she says with a smile.

"Ok. I better let you guys go. Call me tonight Eli. I love you." I say and kiss him. He nods.

I go into the school to go and work on mt props.

Eli P.o.V

After Clare leaves we head to The Dot and grab our coffee on the go. I then drive us to the ruins.

"This is beautiful Eli!" she yells and runs out of the car. I get out of the car too.

"I knew you would like it." I say with a grin

"Obviously!" she says and faces me.

"How have things been at school?" I ask while taking out two cigarettes. Clare doesn't know I smoke.

"Good but, lonely." she says while taking out her lighter. She lights my cigarette and I hand her the other one. I take a deep inhale.

"Why is that?" I ask while exhaling. She looks me deep in my eyes.

"Because your not there anymore." she says

"I know."

"How are things between you and Clare?" she asks

"We have been fighting a lot." I say while looking down and taking a drag of my ciggerette.

"That's bad." she says and steps closer to me

"I know but, I love her and I'm willing to fight for her." I say. I look at my phone and it reads 5:00pm.

"We better get going." I say and we both put our cigs out.

We get in my car and I spray myself with cologne. I drive us back to my house and we go up to my room. I put on netflix and I take my shoes off then I lay on my bed. She is standing near my bed.

"Can I cuddle with you?" she asks

We are only friends so what do I have to loose?

"Yes." I say and I make room for her.

She plops down right next to me and I wrap my arms around her. She feels so warm and smells like strawberry's.

What Clare doesn't know won't hurt right?

Clare P.o.V

when I get home I'm covered in paint from my forehead to my legs. I go in the kitchen and eat quick. Then I head to my room and pick out my pjs. I grab them and head to my bathroom. I take a quick shower. After I dry off I look at the clock and it's 9:00pm. I call Eli.

"This is Eli. Ill get back to you when I can."

"Hey Eli. You were supposed to call me. Call me when you can. I love you!" I say and I hang up

I text him a few times and I call a couple more times. I give up. I take my pill and I go to bed.

What could he be doing?

Eli P.o.V

I wake up and I look at my clock and it's 1am. Shit. I forgot to call Clare. She is going to be pissed. I roll over and I feel a body next to me. I look over and it's Jade.

"Jade wake up! It's 1 in the morning." I say and I wake her up

"Shit! My mom is going to be pissed! I better leave." she says and she gets up and out of my bed. She throw her shoes on.

"Ill text you when I get home." she says and kisses my cheek. She walks out my door and leaves. I pull my phone out of my pocket and I have 3 missed calls and 5 texts from Clare. I call her back.

"Hello it's Clare. Please leave a message and ill get back to you as soon as I can."

~BEEEEPP~

"Hey Clare. I am so sorry I forgot to call! I fell asleep. I'll see you in the morning. I love you!" I say and I hang up. I put my phone on the charger and I fall back asleep in my jeans.


End file.
